Howl
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco drags Harry to the Manor on Christmas Day. Harry retaliates... slash. sex. parselsmut. ewe. slight rim. angry/violent!sex. fluff.


**Title:**Howl  
**Author:****bleedforyou1****  
****Pairing:**Harry/Draco  
**Rating:**NC-17. (Um, seriously on this one)  
**Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
****Summary:**Draco drags Harry to the Manor on Christmas Day. Harry retaliates.  
**Word count:**938  
**Warnings:**slash. sex. violent angry sex that leads to fluff. oh, and parselsmut!  
**Note:** A gift!fic for **kjp_013**, who asked for a story that resembled something from her Christmas Day. Um... I don't know if this really works, but I hope you enjoy it? LOL 3 

Harry pleaded, begged and attempted to bribe Draco, but it just wouldn't work.

"No, Harry, for the last time—I don't care how well you suck my cock or with what kind of lube! We are going to my parent's house for Christmas, and that is IT!"

"But _Draco!_ Your parents hate me—your dad has tried to break us up for the last two years! He's just going to try again this year!" Harry pouted. He snuggled closer into Draco, who was trying to read a book.

"Harry, please stop pouting, it's unbecoming of you. Look—three or four hours at the Manor will not kill you or break us up, okay? We've been avoiding their invites for far too long and it's really not polite. I promised, and so I have to go. Don't you want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said quickly. "But we could go somewhere else! I'll take you to Paris! Fiji!New York City, for heaven's sake—just don't make me go there!"

Exasperated, Draco put his book away and turned off their bedroom lights with a flick of his wand.

"Why don't _you_ go to New York City and see how many blokes can do _this_ with their tongues?"

Draco crawled underneath the covers and did that flick-bite-flick thing that melted Harry through the fucking mattress.

"_Oh!_" Harry squeaked. "Okay, okay. _Three hours only_! Do it again!"

Harry sighed, trying to avoid falling asleep. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were talking about some new French Elite family or whatever, and Harry was leaning on the arm of sofa, still antsy from Lucius' hateful stare.

_Merlin_, _I hate this place_, Harry was thinking as he looked around the cold Manor. He was so glad Draco had come to live with him so that he only had to come here once a year. Freakishly large and stone-like, the Malfoy Manor still gave him the creeps. He felt like he could still hear Hermione's scream of painful agony—

"Harry? Are you listening?" Draco asked sharply, causing Harry to jump and almost drop the teacup he held in his hand.

"Yep. Filthy French, right?" Harry said nervously. Draco rolled his eyes and Narcissa sighed, looking away.

"You know a thing or two about filthy, yes Potter?" Lucius smirked. Harry grit his teeth in anger.

"Well, Draco, don't you have to visit your friend?" Harry said suddenly. "You know, the one you were talking to last night?"

"What friend, dear?" Narcissa asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction, and Harry simply smirked, flicking his eyes down towards his crotch. Draco's eyes lit up in recognition. "Friend" was a code-word they had used a long time ago, back when they were both Aurors in training, in order to sneak away for a little frotting session in the broom cupboard.

"_Right_, that friend! Er, yes, Mother, he's someone you haven't met yet. Someone from the Ministry. I did promise to pay him a visit today. Thank you for reminding me, Harry."

"No problem, love. We really should be going."

"Oh, all right…at least take your presents, both of you!"

"Your parents got me a gift card to Borgin & Burkes, again." Harry rolled his eyes, throwing the card onto the coffee-table.

"Oh, well…maybe their trying to expand your horizons," Draco snickered. "They've had a good shipment of—"

"Don't tell me, shrunken skulls? Pimp canes like your father's?"

"IT IS NOT A PIMP CANE!" Draco yelled angrily, pushing Harry into the sofa. Harry laughed, even though he kind of knew a lot of kids used to tease Draco about that.

"Oh come on, I'm sure the girls like it when he uses it to—"

"Potter! I'm warning you! Shut the fuck up!" Draco growled.

Harry didn't _mean_to do it…it's just…it slipped out?

"I bet your mum really loves it at night."

Harry should've been expecting it, but it came as a surprise when Draco's fist met his jaw, almost making it crack. Before he could take a breath, Draco landed a second blow straight to the ribs.

Oh, this was going to be _good_.

Harry was fighting back before you could say _foreplay_ and they were roughing it out, right there in the middle of the foyer.

It turned into a sensual sort of fight—lots of bites and hair-pulling, grunting and moaning.

"Fuck!" Draco gasped out, landing on his back after a swift kick to his legs.

"_Yes_," Harry hissed. "_That's what you get for dragging me to that fucking prison!_"

Draco moaned—he really loved it when Harry slipped into parseltongue when he got all hot and bothered.

"_Going to make you scream_," Harry rasped, shredding both of their clothes as he crawled up Draco's lithe body. He saw small bruises forming and it turned him on even more.

"Love this. Love you," Draco panted as Harry slid down and used that tongue for more than just snake speak. "More, more, yes!"

"_You don't even know how much you turn me on, baby_," Harry whispered, slithering up and using his wand to prepare Draco a bit more. _"Want all of you—scream for me."_

"Ha_rry_!" Draco screamed, reaching his climax in record time. Harry used Draco's body for a few more moments, almost animalistic in his primal search for his own pleasure. He nearly howled to the sky when it finally came—anchoring his body into Draco like he was lost at sea.

Collapsing and gasping for breath, they both curled around each other, murmuring whispered apologies.

It was almost worth going to the Manor for Harry. Almost.


End file.
